Morituri Te Salutant
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Die totgeweihten grüßen Dich... Die Terraner Campagne von StarCraft aus dem "weiblichen" Blickwinkel


_**Disclaimer: Alles was ich hier benutze gehört der Firma Blizzard und ich ziehe keinen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus, außer meiner eigenen Belustigung ^^. Im Endeffekt könnt ihr auch einfach selber Starcraft spielen, an der Story tut sich gar nichts, ich schmücke das ganze nur etwas hübscher aus, mit mehr Charakteren und so nem Klimbim. Wisst ihr wie schwer das ist, sich alles zu merken? Verdammt schwer! Ich raffe allerdings die eher uninteressanten Teile der Story, bzw. die Level die mich genervt haben :D. Viel Spaß damit. **_

Morituri te salutant

_**Kapitel 1: „Außenposten"**_

..::~::..

Als der koloniale Rat an diesem Vormittag tagte, wusste Captain Jada Creachadoir noch nichts von der Tragweite der Ereignisse, die sich auf der Backwater Station ereignen sollten. Es war eigentlich nur eine Besprechung wie jede andere. General Hill sprach und der vierköpfige Rat nickte. Auf dem Tisch befand sich die Holosimulation einer neuartigen Technologie, genannt Stim Pack, die von Marines genutzt werden sollte.

Jada interessierte das alles kaum, ihre Gedanken waren trübe wie ein Schlammloch und ebenso zäh. Der kreisrunde Raum schien sich um sie zu drehen und ihre Augen wurden schwerer, die metallische, eintönige Verkleidung tat ihr Übriges: Müdigkeit und Trägheit machten sich in ihr breit. Das kahl geschorene Haupt wankte leicht, als sie sich wieder bewusst wurde, wo sie sich befand und erschrocken sah sie sich um, doch niemand nahm Notiz von der einzigen Dame am Tisch. Auf den ersten Blick fiel Jada in der Runde älterer Herren eigentlich nur durch ihre Jugend auf, rauchte sie doch Zigarren wie die anderen, trug Kleidung die für das überleben im Weltraum konzipiert war und nicht gerade durch Schönheit hervor stach, schwere Schuhe, die für lange beschwerliche Fußmärsche gemacht waren und nicht für zarte Frauenfüße. Doch auf den zweiten Blick fielen die schmalen, klugen grauen Augen auf, die durch den Schnitt ihrer Augenbrauen immer ein wenig streng schauten, mindestens zehn Ohrringe klimperten an ihrem linken Ohr und stachen ins Auge, der kahle Kopf trug einen einzigen Schopf an der linken Seite, schwarzes Haar zu einem gewundenem Zopf hinter dem Ohr gewunden, tropfte wie Pech auf ihre Schulter.

Mittlerweile hatte sich das Thema gewandelt, Marshall Raynors Rettung der Kolonisten war das Thema. Nachdem die Konföderierten ihre Kolonisten in die Ödlandgebiete verbannt hatten, hatte er sich ihnen angenommen und sie evakuiert. Die flüchtigen waren in der Backwater Station einquartiert worden. Der Wut auf die Konföderation stieg, Chau Sara wurde zuerst von den Prothos zerbombt, dann ließen die Konföderierten andere Kolonien für eigene Zwecke evakuieren.

Ein Bild schaltete sich plötzlich über die Holographie von Konstruktionsplänen und endlosen Wörterreihen. Das strenge Gesicht Naranya Riddles erschien flimmernd auf dem Schirm: der Nachrichtendienst.

„Ich empfange ein Notsignal." Die Stimme des Nachrichtendienstes wurde von Störgeräuschen begleitet. Naranyas Erscheinen verhieß selten Gutes, das ovale Gesicht, ebenso wie Jadas, glatt rasiert, wurde von Kabeln jeglicher Größe umrahmt, die mit ihrem Kopf verbunden waren, ständig empfing sie so gut wie alles, was in der Galaxie vor sich ging.

„Backwater Station wird von unbekannten Kreaturen überfallen."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Rat, gefolgt von erschrockener Stille.

„Die Kommandozentrale wurde verseucht. Das Konföderierte Hauptquartier auf Tarsonis wurde um 06:58 alarmiert. Warten auf Hilfe." Die Verbindung riss ab.

„Das ist unmöglich." murmelte Captain Lomitas zu Jadas Linken. Der ältere Herr hatte Familie dort, das wusste sie. Eigentlich sollten sich dort kaum noch Zivilisten aufhalten, doch seine Frau war die Ingeneurin der Kommandozentrale von Backwater. Sein Gesicht schien in diesen Sekunden noch älter zu werden, die tiefen Furchen traten heraus und der lange graue Bart wirkte nicht mehr weich wie Zuckerwatte, sondern wie Spinnweben an einer Mumie.

Zwei Bildschirme schalteten sich ein und ein Gesicht rief einen ziemlichen Tumult hervor, Edmond Duke, General der Konföderierten Streitkräfte schaute in ihre kleine Runde und auf seinem Gesicht lag eine gewisse Hähme, die Jadas Gefühle hoch kochen ließen.

„Die Konföderation wird ihnen helfen. Sie rühren sich nicht von der Stelle, wir werden uns um alles kümmern. Wenn wir denken, dass irgendetwas von Bedeutung ist, lassen wir es sie wissen." So schnell wie sein fleischiges, vernarbtes Gesicht erschienen war, war es auch schon wieder erloschen, der Bildschirm hatte sich geschossen.

Erst jetzt wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit dem zweiten Bildschirm zu, Marshall Raynor, mit dunkler Haut und kurzem militärischen Haarschnitt. „Was zum Teufel..." begann er.

„Das ist Mord." General Hill fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. „Bis die konföderierten Truppen eintreffen ist es zu spät."

„Wir müssen runter." sagte Jada mit fester Stimme. Ein dankbarer Blick von Captain Lomitas.

„Natürlich." antwortete Raynor mit seiner sonoren Stimme. „Ihr schickt die Koloniale Miliz hinunter und ich werde sehen, wie viele wir retten können."

General Hill hatte sich erhoben und starrte aus seinen eisblauen Augen auf Raynors Bildschirm. „Ich gehe mit hinunter. Captain Creachadoir wird mich begleiten." Sein durchdringender Blick ließ Captain Lomitas verstummen. „Wir werden hier nicht untätig herum sitzen und unserer Kolonie beim sterben zusehen."

..::~::..

Jadas Füße hinterließen schmale Abdrücke auf dem sandigen Boden. Neben ihr marschierte schweigend eine zwanzig köpfige Truppe der kolonialen Miliz, erfahrene Space Marines gefolgt von Marshall Jim Raynor und General Hill. Es war noch in etwa eine Meile, bis sie die Kolonie erreichen sollten und Jadas Herz schlug mit jedem Schritt schneller. Was war das für eine Seuche von der der Nachrichtendienst gesprochen hatte? Eine Alien Seuche? Keine Prothos? Was war hier geschehen? Eine unbekannte Krankheit? Gott allein wusste es, und Jadas Finger krallten sich in ohnmächtiger Wut um ihre Schusswaffe, bis die Knöchel unter ihren Handschuhen weiß wurden. Sie presste die Kiefer aufeinander und marschierte verbissen weiter.

„Nichts zu sehen von unserer Hilfe" Marshall Raynor spuckte das Wort fast aus, als er gen Himmel blickte.

„Sie erwarten von uns, dass wir die Hände in den Schoß legen und dabei zusehen, wie unsere eigenen Leute von einer unbekannten Seuche dahin gerafft werden. Bastarde."

Jada hatte den General noch nie fluchen gehört, seine Miene unter dem Visier glich einem Stein. Keine Geräusche drangen an ihre Ohren, ungewöhnlich, wo sie kaum mehr als eine halbe Meile von Backwater entfernt waren.

Die ersten Gebäude der Zivilisation tauchten über dem grauen Hügelkamm auf, gespenstisch standen die Maschinen still, Jada machte einige Versorgungsdepots und ein paar Kasernengebäude aus. Normalerweise sollten hier lärmende Truppenübungen stattfinden, doch nur die allumfassende Stille war gegenwärtig.

„Wo sind sie alle hin?" das Knacken des Funks drang an Jadas Ohr. Einer der Marines wies auf die Kommandozentrale hinter den Versorgungsdepots.

„Das ist nur das Basislager, die Backwater Station liegt weiter im Norden." murmelte Generall Hill. Mineraliengebirge zeichneten sich zu ihrer Linken ab, doch kein das geschäftige Treiben der WBFs, der Arbeiter, war auszumachen. Ein Vespingeysir hauchte dahinter sein Leben aus.

Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte und erreichten die Kommandozentrale, Jada ein wenig atemlos. Sie hatte länger nicht mehr stramm marschiert.

„Ein WBF!" Der Aufschrei kam von einem der Space Marines, die sich der Kaserne genähert hatten.

„Ist er in Ordnung?" funkte Raynor.

Ein Knacken durchdrang ihre Ohren, als der WBF die Frequenz wechselte und zu ihnen sprach: „Gut, dass ihr hier seid, ich dachte echt ihr lasst uns im Stich." Seine Maschine mit den zwei markanten Greifarmen näherte sich ihnen.

..::~::..

_Oh, da war ja noch eine Fanfiction die seit 2008 herumgammelt und die ich nie hochgeladen hab. Irgendwie hab ich die ganz vergessen. Aber das erscheinen von Starcraft 2 ist doch ein netter Anlass. Ich finde mich in meinem Fanfiction Ordner scheinbar nicht mehr zurecht. Der ist etwas groß geworden :)_


End file.
